Super Drift III: Grand Drifter
Super Drift III: Grand Drifter is a 3D drift racing game by Rumblesushi3D and Clicknoob. It will have more cars, more tracks, and more of the classic mid 90s arcade racer-style graphics. It will be available as freeware for PC, Mac, and Linux. Overview The Super Drift series is a drift racing series where players could choose from a few vehicles along with several tracks, each with their own rival vehicle. Many people consider the Super Drift series as some of the best 3D racing games on the internet. The first game was met with positive reviews, so a sequel was released. The sequel had more tracks and more vehicles, ranging from a Honda Civic Type-R to a Lamborghini Countach. Vehicles This game will have more vehicles as time progresses. Vehicles are divided into difficulty levels like the first two games, but unlike the first two games, the performance ratings of the vehicles will be shown, so it can be used to detect which vehicles are good for which race. This is not the final list; the amount of vehicles will expand as time passes. Beginner Vehicles Intermediate Vehicles Advanced Vehicles Expert Vehicles more vehicles will release as time goes by... Vehicle Colors Super Drift III: Grand Drifter is the first game in the series to allow color changing of vehicle. Players can choose from the default paintjobs of vehicles, but some vehicles come with an option for a special paintjob or even a custom paintjob. Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6): White, Red, Light Blue, Teal, Black, Silver, Custom Mazda Eunos Roadster/MX-5 Miata 93': Yellow, White, Red, Blue, Custom Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX: Silver, White, Red, Black, Custom VW Golf GTI Mk. VI: White, Black, Blue, Silver, Red Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II (BNR32): Black, White, Silver, Red, Blue, Gray, CALSONIC Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR: Silver, Red, White, Gray, Black, Blue, Yellow, Ralliart, Custom Dodge Neon SRT-4: Blue, Yellow, Red, White, Black, Custom Mazda RX-7 Spirit R (FD3S): Silver, White, Black, Blue, Red, Yellow, FNF3, Custom Honda NSX-R (NA2): White, Yellow Toyota Supra RZ (JZA80): Black, White, Red, Yellow, Blue, Gray, Silver, Teal, FnF1, Custom Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 R-Spec: White, Red, Yellow, Black, Silver, Custom Nissan 370Z (Z34): White, Silver, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Gray, Orange, Custom, NFS Edition Ford Mustang GT Concept 15': Red, Blue, Black, White, White+Blue Stripes, Red+Black Stripes, American Flag, Custom Nissan GT-R (R35): Black, Silver, Gray, White, Red, Blue Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86): White+Black, Red+Black, Silver+Black, Black+Beige, Black, White, Takumi Ferrari 512TR: Red, Yellow, White, Black Aston Martin Vanquish: White, Silver, Green, Blue, Black, Red, Green+Yellow, Custom Mazda Eunos Cosmos 93': Silver, White, Black, Red, Green, Blue Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z06 (C7): Yellow, White, Black, Blue, Red, ZR1, C7.R, Custom Porsche 911 GT3 RS (991): Silver+Red, White+Red, Black+Red, Red+White, Light Blue+Red Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4: White, Yellow, Orange, Red, Custom Pagani Huayra: Gray, Silver, White, Red, Black, Zonda R Ferrari F12berlinetta: Red, Yellow, White, Black, Dark Red McLaren MP4-12C: Silver, Orange, White, Yellow, Red Koenigsegg Agera R: Red+Black, White+Red+Black, White+Black, Orange+Black, Blue+Black, Yellow+Black Datsun 240Z Devil Z: Midnight Blue, Midnight Blue w/CF Hood Tracks more tracks coming soon... Extra Info If you haven't played Super Drift 1 or 2, I suggest you do that now (just search them up on Google). hey are actually extremely well-made racing games, especially because of the fact that they were 3D games made using Flash and not Shockwave or Unity3D. Category:Racing Games Category:Fan games Category:Sequels Category:3D games Category:Video Games